Love Letter
by hudgens77
Summary: Todo empezó por una estúpida carta. Es por ese tipo de cosas que Kageyama siempre pensó que las declaraciones solo causan problemas. KageHina, KuroTsukki. Oneshot.
**A/N:** _Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia! Principalmente se centra en KageHina y KuroTsukki, aunque también incluye otras parejas (algunas correspondidas y otras no tanto)_

 _Oh, y el poema que aparece un par de veces es escrito por mí. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero imaginemos que sí por fines de la historia, vale? ;)_

 _En fin. Disfruten la lectura! :D_

* * *

 **Love Letter**

* * *

Yamaguchi estaba nervioso.

¿Cómo debía uno declararse propiamente?

Y, ¿por qué ahora que lo necesitaba, tenía un gran bloqueo? Por qué ahora que lo necesitaba no podía describir lo bella que era Yachi, lo hermoso de su cabello rubio y sus grandes ojos cafés...

"...uhh, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos al asomarse en su cuaderno. Sobresaltado, Yamaguchi apretó la libreta contra su pecho instintivamente, a pesar de que estaba en blanco.

"¡N-nada! ¿Q-qué pasa?"

"Quería ver tus apuntes, pero no tienes nada," justificó Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos, sinceros. Ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no estabas anotando?"

"Yo... esto, eh..." Yamaguchi sintió gotitas de sudor formarse en su frente al tratar de inventarse una excusa, pero nada salía cuando tenía a Hinata observándolo con esos enormes ojos.

Yamaguchi explotó.

"¡Estaba tratando de escribir una carta de amor! ¡¿Feliz?!"

"¡¿Carta de amor?!" Como si no fuera suficiente vergüenza, todos voltearon a verlos en ese momento. Al menos la clase ya había terminado y Tsukkishima había ido por algo de almorzar, de lo contrario Yamaguchi hubiera muerto de pena. Por su parte, a Hinata no parecían importarle los demás, y continuó gritando. "¡Eso es genial, Yamaguchi! ¿Para quién es?"

Yamaguchi desvió la mirada. Ni de chiste iba a admitirlo frente a tantos metiches.

"...Pero no sé qué escribir," cambió el tema.

Hinata se entusiasmó todavía más.

"¡Yo sí! Deberías decirle cosas como que su personalidad te deja como que '¡UUUUUHHHH!'; y que es tan bonita que siempre te hace pensar cosas como '¡GWAAAAAHHHH!'"

Yamaguchi torció los labios, intentando descifrar las peculiares expresiones de Hinata. Se rascó la nuca mientras garabateaba al principio del papel las palabras 'Love Letter'.

"No creo que eso me sirva de much— ¡Tsukki!"

Dicho rubio acababa de llegar al salón, comida en mano y asomándose curiosamente hacia la libreta de Yamaguchi.

"¿Qué hacen?"

"¡NADA!" vociferó Yamaguchi, cerrando la libreta bruscamente. No obstante, supo que había sido demasiado lento al notar la sonrisa engreída de Tsukkishima aparecer en su rostro.

"¿Era eso lo que creo que es?" preguntó con sorna. "¿Una carta de amor?"

"Ehh..."

"Diablos, ¡sí!" irrumpió Hinata, arrebatando el cuaderno de las manos de un perplejo Yamaguchi. "Es mía, ¡¿okay?! No sabía cómo escribirla y le pedí ayuda a Yamaguchi."

Tsukkishima pareció sorprendido, pero pronto volvió a su gesto burlón.

"¿Para quién es?"

"¡Bakageyama!"

Tanto Hinata como Yamaguchi abrieron los ojos como platos. La revelación había sonado tan natural que bien podía ser cierta, pero... ¡no! En realidad, Hinata solo había dicho el nombre de la primera persona que se vino a la mente; y con lo metidos que ambos estaban en el voleibol era normal que fuera él, ¿cierto?

"¿Huh? ¿En serio?" cuestionó Tsukkishima, enarcando las cejas. Hinata se sintió sonrojar y abrió la boca para justificarse.

"No—"

"...No me sorprende," Tsukkishima le impidió terminar. "¿A ver la carta?"

Hinata y Yamaguchi intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Para qué?" terminó diciendo el primero. Tsukkishima se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero hacerle un favor a la humanidad y asegurarme de que no escribas estupideces."

"¡Oye—!" comenzó Hinata, interponiéndose entre Tsukkishima y la carta. No obstante, se detuvo con pasmo al escuchar la voz de Yamaguchi.

"Está bien," intervino el susodicho, contemplándolo con ojos suplicantes. "Tsukki es genial en todo lo que hace. La maestra de Literatura lo felicitó el otro día, no creo que nos venga mal su ayuda."

Hinata hizo una mueca, aunque terminó apartándose del camino de Tsukkishima. Después de todo, era la carta de Yamaguchi.

El rubio sonrió arrogantemente y tomó asiento cuando Yamaguchi se lo cedió.

"Si escucharas a gente como Yamaguchi, tal vez no serías tan idiota," le dijo a Hinata. Este gruñó y apretó los puños, conteniéndose cuando Tsukkishima añadió soberbio:

"Tómalo como mi buena acción del día."

El mal humor de Hinata se disipó cuando Yamaguchi suspiró de alivio a su lado. Bueno, al menos estaba ayudando a alguien.

Por su parte, Tsukkishima sí que se tomaba las cosas en serio. Se había puesto los audífonos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus acompañantes. Después de un instante, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir sin pausa.

 _Perdurable_

 _Eso es lo que eres para mí_

 _Te siento donde no estás,_

 _En los espacios vacíos que dejas en mis dedos al no poder tocarte_

 _Y entonces llega la noche y pienso en ti_

 _En tu cabello negro como el pelaje de un felino_

 _Tus ojos dorados, intensos como el sentimiento dentro de mi pecho_

 _Quiero que sepas que me quemo,_

 _Me quemo al saberte tan lejos y tan cerca de mí_

 _Y ardo;_

 _Ardo y me consumo en esta violencia agridulce,_

 _En esta tortura que algunos llaman "amor"._

"¡WHOOAAAA! ¡Y pensar que podías escribir así!" profirió Hinata, impresionado. Tsukkishima enarcó una ceja.

"¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?"

"Es muy buena, Tsukki," agregó Yamaguchi. "Wow."

"Oye, pero, ¿por qué pusiste que los ojos de Kageyama son dorados? En realidad son azules. Y lo del felino, ¿no hubiera sido mejor compararlo con un cuervo?" Hinata señaló inocentemente. Tsukkishima parpadeó y se ruborizó ligeramente. Hinata se concientizó de lo que acababa de decir y también se sonrojó. "Ya sabes, por el equipo y eso," intentó corregir, pero su cerebro ya se había quedado fijo en los ojos _azules_ de Kageyama.

¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en eso?

"Ah, eso. Cámbialo. Es tu declaración, al fin y al cabo," dijo Tsukkishima, intentando restarle importancia a su involuntario error. "Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... Ojalá y Kageyama tenga las neuronas suficientes para entenderla. Pero si un idiota como tú pudo hacerlo, supongo que no habrá problema..."

"¡Hey! ¡No me subestimes!" gritó Hinata. "Además, ¡esa declaración—!"

"¡...Es muy bonita!" finalizó Yamaguchi, cubriendo la boca de Hinata nerviosamente mientras este último luchaba por soltarse. "¡Gracias, Tsukki! Acompañaré a Hinata al casillero de Kageyama para que la ponga, si no te molesta..."

Tsukkishima asintió, si bien algo extrañado por la actitud del dúo. Fijó sus ojos en Hinata y le extendió la carta.

"Deberías firmarla, para que sepa que eres tú."

Hinata iba a negarse cuando Yamaguchi lo pisoteó discretamente. Lo fulminó con la mirada, mas terminó siguiéndole el juego.

"Eh... Está bien, está bien."

* * *

"Uff, ¡te debo una!" resolló Yamaguchi cuando salieron del salón. Hinata frunció el ceño.

"Yamaguchi, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Tsukkishima que la confesión era de ti para—"

"¡Shhh!" lo calló. Suspiró nerviosamente, jugueteando con sus dedos. "Es que no quiero que nadie se entere hasta que me sienta lo suficientemente seguro como para confesármele. Hinata, sé que tal vez sea mucho pedir considerando lo que hiciste, pero paso mucho tiempo con Tsukki entonces... ¿Me guardarías la carta por un rato?"

Hinata no quería guardar algo tan vergonzoso como eso, pero Yamaguchi lucía desesperado.

"Ehh... Bueno."

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro fue suficiente como para animarle después de la odisea del salón de clases.

"¡Gracias, Hinata!"

* * *

A Sugawara no le gustaba actuar como la mamá de los pollitos —o de los cuervitos, en este caso—; pero eran tan descuidados que ya se había vuelto un hábito del que no podía deshacerse. Después de todo, alguien tenía que preocuparse para que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo no murieran de alguna forma estúpida. Y aquella tarea incluía hasta los pequeños detalles como apresurar a su equipo a que fueran a las duchas después de las prácticas con el fin de que no se enfermaran, así como recoger las cosas en los vestidores de los dos anormales que casi siempre se quedaban practicando tiempo extra y azotaban sus mochilas al llegar, impacientes por jugar. Sugawara no podía dejar que alguno de sus compañeros tropezara al regresar de las duchas y—

"¿Um?" inquirió en voz alta al toparse con una carta extraña entre las cosas de Hinata. 'Love Letter', alcanzaba a leerse en el extremo de la hoja doblada y arrugada. "¿Carta de amor?" tradujo con curiosidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Volteó curiosamente —no había nadie a su alrededor. Y quizás no debía abrir la carta, pero ser la ' _madre_ ' del grupo también incluía supervisar que sus ' _hijos_ ' se desarrollaran adecuadamente en el ámbito social, ¿no?

Lo hacía por su propio bien.

 _Perdurable_

 _Eso es lo que eres para mí_

 _Te siento donde no estás,_

 _En los espacios vacíos que dejas en mis dedos al no poder tocarte_

 _Y entonces llega la noche y pienso en ti_

 _En tu cabello negro como el plumaje de un cuervo_

 _Tus ojos índigo, intensos como el sentimiento dentro de mi pecho_

 _Quiero que sepas que me quemo,_

 _Me quemo al saberte tan lejos y tan cerca de mí_

 _Y ardo;_

 _Ardo y me consumo en esta violencia agridulce,_

 _En esta tortura que algunos llaman "amor"._

"Eh, ¡quién diría que Hinata puede escribir así!" dijo con admiración. Volvió a doblar la carta como estaba antes y, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién era, se fijó en el destinatario.

 _Kageyama Tobio._

"¡Lo sabía!" siseó para sí. Mas luego frunció el ceño —¿por qué Hinata cargaba con la carta todavía? ¿Por qué no se la había entregado a Kageyama ya?—

¡Era obvio que sus sentimientos eran mutuos!

Aunque tal vez, pensó entonces, tal vez no era tan obvio para el ingenuo Hinata. Tal vez necesitaba un empujoncito...

Así que se acercó a la mochila de Kageyama y la acomodó entre sus libros. ¡Listo! Ahora solo debía alcanzar a los demás en las duchas.

"¿Suga? ¿Qué haces?"

Sugawara se paró de un salto.

"¡Nada! Las cosas de Kageyama y Hinata estaban regadas en el piso, ya sabes como son. Casi me tropiezo con ellas y por eso las acomodé," rio nervioso, pasando al lado de un Daichi que lo miraba como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. "Ahora, ¡a las duchas!"

"Sí..." coreó Daichi ausentemente. Cuando Sugawara se hubo retirado, se acercó a revisar la mochila de Kageyama, preguntándose qué podría haber ahí que había alterado a Sugawara de esa forma. O tal vez no era tanto lo que ya había, sino lo que Sugawara hubiese dejado ahí...

Y entonces Daichi sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro y su estómago daba un vuelco al encontrarse con la carta que leía 'Love Letter'.

 _Suga y... ¿Kageyama?_

* * *

Kageyama llegó a su casa cuando ya había oscurecido. Estaba cansado, pero de buen humor. Nada mejor que una vigorizante práctica de voleibol junto a aquella persona especial para ti.

Se sonrojó mientras buscaba en su mochila las cosas necesarias para hacer su tarea. Sí, desde hacía ya un tiempo había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Hinata. Pero había decidido que lo mejor para todos sería ocultarlo y seguir actuando como siempre. Se decía a sí mismo que era suficiente con los momentos que compartían en su extraña amistad, porque las declaraciones solo causaban problemas.

Mientras pensaba en ello, se encontró con una extraña nota en el fondo de su mochila. Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al leer su nombre en uno de los extremos. Abrió la carta, expectante. Pero nada podía prepararlo para lo que leyó.

 _Perdurable_

 _Eso es lo que eres para mí_

 _Te siento donde no estás,_

 _En los espacios vacíos que dejas en mis dedos al no poder tocarte_

 _Y entonces llega la noche y pienso en ti_

 _En tu cabello negro como el plumaje de un cuervo_

 _Tus ojos índigo, intensos como el sentimiento dentro de mi pecho_

 _Quiero que sepas que me quemo,_

 _Me quemo al saberte tan lejos y tan cerca de mí_

 _Y ardo;_

 _Ardo y me consumo en esta violencia agridulce,_

 _En esta tortura que algunos llaman "amor"._

Kageyama dejó escapar el aliento que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Sabía que debía estar rojo hasta las orejas y sentía su corazón palpitar como si acabara de terminar una práctica de voleibol. No obstante, también sufría de un cosquilleo en su estómago que no precisamente era desagradable.

Estaba ilusionado.

Volvió a escanear la carta rápidamente, y sintió un tirón en el estómago al percatarse de _algo_.

Esa no era la letra de Hinata. Ni siquiera era su forma de escribir —Kageyama se hubiera esperado algo más como '¡GWAAAH!' y '¡WHOAAA!'—; y tal vez lo habría pasado por alto y habría asumido que alguien más le había ayudado a expresarse de una forma más elocuente, de no ser por otro pequeño detalle.

Había borrones en dos partes de la carta. Ni siquiera se necesitaba ser muy meticuloso para notarlo. A simple vista se podía alcanzar a leer lo que había sido cambiado. _'En tu cabello negro como el plumaje de un cuervo,'_ solía ser _'...como el pelaje de un felino,';_ así como _'Tus ojos índigo'_ antes habían sido _'dorados'._

Tal vez la primera línea modificada no tenía mucha importancia, pero la segunda hacía obvio que esa carta no iba dirigida a Kageyama.

Sintió náuseas. ¿Quién la habría escrito, entonces? Esa letra se le hacía conocida, mas no podía ubicarla. ¿Sería de Yachi? No, la letra de Yachi era más curva y femenina. ¿Yamaguchi, tal vez? O Tsukkishima...

Kageyama jadeó. ¡Pero claro! ¡Esa era la letra de Tsukkishima! La había visto un par de veces en sus notas y exámenes. Pero, ¿por qué haría algo así?

Kageyama enfureció. La sangre hervía en sus venas. Sí, entendía que tal vez no eran muy simpatizantes uno del otro, pero ¿cuál era la necesidad de hacerle una broma así?

Se sentía traicionado. Podía imaginarse la sonrisa burlona de Tsukkishima en su casa, regodeándose por lo astuto que era y lo estúpido que sería Kageyama si se creía lo de la carta. De seguro quería verlo humillado, confesándose ante Hinata como el tonto enamorado que era.

Pues no.

Tomó la carta en sus manos y la destrozó, furioso. Gruñó fuera de sí mientras arrojaba los pedazos al bote de basura y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a la pared para desquitarse, pero se detuvo en el último momento al pensar en que no podía lastimarse las manos o no podría jugar voleibol... con Hinata.

Kageyama apretó los puños y recargó su frente contra la pared. Si lo que Tsukkishima buscaba era herirlo, vaya que lo había logrado.

Pero Kageyama no iba a dejarlo así. Necesitaba vengarse.

Y se le acababa de ocurrir exactamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Tal vez no era un poeta, y tal vez Tsukkishima ya habría leído ese escrito antes —el cual había obtenido de internet—, dado lo nerd que era. Pero lo importante era la intención.

Kageyama se encontraba en el gimnasio de Karasuno, dándole los últimos toques a la carta que colocaría en el buzón de Tsukkishima en un par de días. Y es que el rubio había cometido un error garrafal al dejar entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos en esa carta, porque solo había bastado un par de minutos para que Kageyama hubiese descifrado que la persona importante para Tsukkishima era el capitán del Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de Kageyama al finalizar con su tarea. La dobló cuidadosamente y estaba por guardarla cuando:

"Ah, ¡Kageyama!" Sugawara entró al gimnasio con una refrescante sonrisa. "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

Kageyama se sobresaltó y escondió la carta velozmente.

"N-nada," dijo, pero al ver la expresión pícara del rostro de Sugawara supo que era muy tarde.

"¿Qué es eso?" insistió el mayor, acercándose y asomándose en la mochila de Kageyama en busca de la carta que asumió, era de Hinata. Kageyama se lo impidió nerviosamente.

"¡Nada! ¡Es una tarea!"

"No actúas como si solo fuera una tarea. Apuesto a que es algo así como... una carta de amor," sugirió a propósito.

"¡N-no, para nada!"

Sugawara se inclinó sobre la mochila de Kageyama y ambos comenzaron a forcejear amistosamente, uno tratando de obtener la carta y el otro tratando de impedírselo.

"Hm, me pregunto si esa persona le gusta a Kageyama," dijo Sugawara al detenerse. No era tanto que quisiera ver la carta, más bien estaba buscando obtener una reacción.

Y lo consiguió.

Kageyama abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado. Ante esto, Sugawara sonrió astutamente al confirmar sus sospechas.

 _Te tengo._

"¡NO—!" contestó Kageyama casi de inmediato, pero su reacción decía más que su respuesta. Justo en ese momento llegaron Daichi y Hinata conversando animosamente; aunque el entusiasmo de Daichi murió al ver a Kageyama y Sugawara solos y tan cerca uno del otro.

Por supuesto que Kageyama no notó aquello. Estaba demasiado ocupado asumiendo la llegada de Hinata como para fijarse en algo más.

"Ah..."

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y luego corrió hacia Kageyama, que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

"¿Oh? ¡Bakageyama, parece que vas a explotar! ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?"

Hinata intentó tocarlo, pero Kageyama se lo impidió. Comenzaron a discutir a gritos, como siempre lo hacían. Mientras tanto, Sugawara observaba la escena con expresión confundida —¿por qué Hinata estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado?—

"¿Celoso?"

Sugawara enarcó una ceja y volteó a ver a Daichi. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre la posible pareja que no le había prestado atención.

"¿Hm?"

Daichi suspiró con expresión severa.

"Nada."

* * *

Kageyama esperó un par de días. Después de una semana dejó la carta en el buzón de Tsukkishima justo antes de la práctica, de manera que el rubio la encontrara al regresar por la noche.

Y así fue. Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, y Tsukkishima cayó en la trampa fácilmente debido a que nunca había visto la letra de Kuroo. En efecto, el poema era algo que ya había leído anteriormente —pero supuso que Kuroo era demasiado idiota como para escribir algo original.

No importaba, de todas formas. Él lo quería tal y como era.

Y estaba impaciente por decírselo.

Kuroo observaba ausentemente a Kenma jugar sus videojuegos en su habitación. Sonrió traviesamente al ver el número de Tsukkishima en la pantalla de su teléfono y contestó.

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?" bromeó. Ya era común que molestara a Tsukkishima de esa forma.

Lo que no se esperaba era su reacción.

"Oh por Dios, no me hables así."

La voz de Tsukkishima se escuchaba queda y densa, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Cargaba con una emoción tan intensa y estrangulada que hizo sonrojar a Kuroo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pasó saliva. "Te escuchas... extraño."

Silencio.

"¿Cariño?" Kuroo insistió por una reacción.

"Leí la carta. Tú también me gustas," contestó Tsukkishima, apresuradamente.

Kuroo siseó.

"Es de esperarse. O sea, tan solo mírame—"

"¡Kuroo!" explotó Tsukkishima. "¿Podrías dejar de ser un idiota por un momento? Estoy tratando de decirte algo."

Kuroo entendió.

Enarcó las cejas, incrédulo.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Kuroo se puso serio.

"Seamos novios, entonces," propuso. Fue tan repentino que incluso Kenma dejó de jugar por un momento para mirarlo perplejo.

"Kuroo."

Pero él no se inmutó. Hacía tiempo que llevaba mirando a Tsukkishima como algo más que un amigo, pero nunca se imaginó que sería correspondido. Y su pecho se hinchó de alegría cuando Tsukkishima respondió:

"Bien."

Kuroo sonrió. Podía imaginarse a Tsukkishima del otro lado de la línea, con las mejillas arreboladas y la cara entre las rodillas, avergonzado hasta el tuétano pero demasiado orgulloso como para bajar su guardia.

"Tsukkishima—"

"Dime Kei," espetó el otro. Kuroo se alegró todavía más.

"Okay. Kei," soltó una risita nerviosa. "No tienes que actuar como si esto fuera una llamada de negocios. Está bien que te guste alguien. Está bien... ser novios."

Tsukkishima asintió, aunque Kuroo no pudiera verlo. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar al respecto.

"Me gustas tú," reafirmó rápidamente. La sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó.

"Tú también me gustas," respondió emocionado. "Entonces, ¿puedo ir a verte pronto?"

En la habitación resonó el videojuego de Kenma al perder.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes de Karasuno sabían que las escaleras camino a la azotea eran el lugar ideal para que las parejas se juntaran y se hicieran arrumacos. Oscuro, poco concurrido y libre de maestros, era simplemente perfecto.

Nishinoya rio, apartando cariñosamente a su novio que lo rodeaba con los brazos mientras lo llenaba de besos en el cuello y las mejillas, besos que le hacían muchas cosquillas.

"¡Asahi-san!" exclamó. Casi tropieza de no ser porque el aludido lo sostuvo para volver a su juego de besos y cosquillas, pero Nishinoya lo detuvo al escuchar ruido cerca.

"Espera... ¿Quiénes están ahí?"

Nishinoya se zafó del agarre de Asahi y ágilmente trepó un par de peldaños, asomándose donde las escaleras daban un cambio brusco de dirección. Continuó subiendo un poco más. La puerta hacia la azotea estaba abierta. Ahí estaba un muchacho de espaldas, aparentemente hablando solo.

"¿Ese es Tsukkishima?" murmuró Nishinoya para sí. "¿Pero con quién está hablando?"

"Parece que está al teléfono," susurró Asahi al alcanzarlo. Nishinoya frunció el ceño.

"Eso es raro. ¿Por qué vendría hasta acá solo por una llamada?"

La risa de Tsukkishima interrumpió su pequeña discusión.

"...Eres un idiota, Tetsurou."

Nishinoya y Asahi intercambiaron vistazos de asombro ante el tono cariñoso en la voz de Tsukkishima. Nishinoya asomó más la cabeza y alcanzó a distinguir a Kuroo en la pantalla del móvil de Tsukkishima. Su respuesta fue clara, fuerte y alegre:

"Pero soy tu idiota, Kei."

Tsukkishima suspiró fingiendo fastidio, aunque su sonrisa lo delataba.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Nishinoya enarcó las cejas. Volvió dentro, halando a Asahi consigo.

"¡Estaban teniendo una videollamada!" susurró entusiasta, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. "Kuroo-san del Nekoma y Tsukkishima, ¡ellos dos están juntos!"

Asahi puso cara de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo pasó eso?"

Nishinoya sonrió pícaramente.

"No lo sé, tendremos que averiguarlo."

* * *

Cuando Tsukkishima llegó a la práctica con Yamaguchi; Asahi y Nishinoya ya estaban ahí. Ni bien entraron, las miradas se posaron sobre el rubio —miradas nada discretas.

"¿Hm?" inquirió Tsukkishima. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya lo sabemos todo, Tsukkishima," dijo Nishinoya con expresión juguetona; "así que no finjas."

"En verdad no sé de qué están hablando."

"¿Seguro?" insistió este. Asahi no decía nada, pero su expresión hablaba por él. "¿No tienes algo que contarnos?"

Tsukkishima enarcó una ceja.

"¿No?"

"Vamos, no te hagas tonto," Nishinoya prosiguió. "Un cuervo me contó que te vieron hablando muy cariñosamente con alguien del Nekoma," pretendió.

La cara de Tsukkishima se tiñó de todos los colores existentes.

"Ah," dijo con voz estrangulada. "Eso."

Yamaguchi jadeó. "Tsukki, ¡¿les contaste de lo tuyo con Kuroo-san?!"

Nishinoya exclamó de la emoción al obtener dicha confesión. La sonrisa de Asahi se ensanchó.

Y Tsukkishima se apenó aún más.

"¡Yamaguchi!" le reclamó a su amigo.

"¡Lo siento!" respondió este, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad o no?" persistió Nishinoya por última vez. Tsukkishima suspiró, sabiendo que sería en vano negarlo.

"Sí. Kuroo y yo estamos saliendo."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" un grito al unísono llamó la atención de Tsukkishima y Yamaguchi. Ambos voltearon para percatarse de que todo el equipo de Karasuno estaba en la entrada del gimnasio —inclusive el entrenador Ukkai y el maestro Takeda; Kiyoko y Yachi...

"¡¿Ustedes cuándo diablos llegaron?!" vociferó Tsukkishima, enfebrecido una vez más. Pero su equipo ignoró su furia, y Suga habló por todos mientras se acercaba y rodeaba al rubio con un brazo:

"¡Detalles, Tsukkishima, queremos detalles!"

* * *

Todos estaban tan interesados en la plática de Tsukkishima que nadie se percató de la reacción de Kageyama —a excepción de Hinata, quien cada vez podía interpretar mejor sus gestos. Pero cuando le preguntó entre susurros si le pasaba algo, Kageyama solo gruñó que no tenía nada. Hinata insistió un par de veces más, únicamente para ser ignorado. Fue cuando notó los puños fuertemente apretados de Kageyama que supo lo mucho que el pelinegro se estaba conteniendo, y que si continuaba así solo lograría que explotara.

Así que Hinata dejó de insistir. No obstante, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera preocupado.

Fue una práctica deficiente. Era de esperarse que Tsukkishima estuviera algo distraído, mas no era el único. El malhumor de Kageyama se hizo notorio en su estilo de juego; que si bien era preciso como siempre, era más agresivo.

Por otro lado, la preocupación de Hinata por Kageyama lo distraía, y es que no entendía desde cuándo le importaba tanto lo que le pasara al pelinegro. Desde que había hecho la carta y pensado en su nombre como primera opción, se había vuelto más consciente de su presencia. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, o... ¿qué significaba?

Incluso Daichi parecía estar desconcentrado.

El entrenador Ukkai terminó la práctica antes de tiempo y les dio un largo sermón, para irse frustrado después. El profesor Takeda lo siguió para calmarlo, dirigiéndoles un vistazo compasivo a los chicos antes de irse.

Por supuesto que nadie quería acercársele a Kageyama dado su humor, así que se quedó solo en los vestidores después de que los demás terminaron de ducharse. Sugawara fue el único valiente que se le acercó poco después de que los demás se habían ido.

"Kageyama, ¿está todo bien?"

"¿Parece que lo está?" respondió a la defensiva. Sugawara levantó las cejas.

"Whoa, yo—"

Kageyama exhaló audiblemente. Sí, estaba muy molesto porque le había salido el tiro por la culata en su venganza contra Tsukkishima, pero Sugawara no tenía la culpa de eso.

"Lo siento. Es que... en verdad estoy muy molesto."

Sugawara arrugó el ceño y se sentó al lado del pelinegro.

"Creo que todos lo notamos. ¿Qué pasó?"

En ese momento, Daichi regresó. Iba camino hacia los vestidores porque había olvidado algo, mas se detuvo en la puerta al ver a esos dos, solos. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

Estaba muriendo de celos.

Y entonces, Kageyama habló.

"Sugawara-senpai, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde?"

Daichi abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Definitivamente había algo entre esos dos!

(Y vaya que dolía).

"Daichi-san, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Daichi pegó un respingo y volteó para encontrarse con Tsukkishima. Alarmado, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios en una súplica por silencio.

Adentro de los vestidores, la conversación continuaba.

"No... no realmente."

Kageyama apretó los puños, furioso.

"Ugh, ¡lo detesto! Es tan estúpido, porque sé que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, pero me ilusioné y... ¿Me frustra, sabes...?"

Tsukkishima sonrió con arrogancia. Se acomodó al lado de Daichi, de modo que no fueran vistos, y susurró en su oído al verlo tan interesado:

"Espiar es malo, Daichi-san."

"...Que personas como Tsukkishima obtengan lo que quieran tan fácilmente, incluso cuando se suponía que no debería ser así," continuó Kageyama, atrayendo inmediatamente inmediatamente la atención del rubio. Daichi y él intercambiaron miradas, y Sugawara preguntó por ellos:

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Kuroo no envió ninguna carta," confesó Kageyama. "Es falsa. Yo la escribí."

Daichi volvió a ver a Tsukkishima; cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su rostro pálido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué harías algo como eso?!"

Kageyama levantó la mirada, fría y calculadora.

"Porque quería romper su corazón así como el mío."

"Tsukkishima," intervino Daichi. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse al notar que el rubio no reaccionaba. Estaba completamente inmóvil.

"Eso es muy cruel, Kageyama," lo reprendió Sugawara. Kageyama bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que era cierto, pero era aún más difícil que Sugawara le reclamara. Se sentía como decepcionar a un padre.

"Tengo mis motivos," trató de explicarse. "Además ya no importa. Ellos dos están juntos de todas formas."

"Pues sí, pero..."

"¡Tsukkishima!" siseó Daichi cuando el rubio huyó. Salió detrás de él, dejando a Kageyama y Sugawara con su conversación. Pero Tsukkishima lo ignoró y salió corriendo, de modo que Daichi no pudo alcanzarlo.

Tan solo le quedaba desear que no ocurriera nada malo.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Tsukkishima faltó a la práctica. Cuando le preguntaron a Yamaguchi si conocía la razón, solo se encogió de hombros y comentó que también había faltado a clases para ir a Tokio.

Todos los muchachos se alegraron, a excepción de los tres que sabían de la mentira. Y naturalmente, el más preocupado era Daichi, ya que era el único que sabía que Tsukkishima estaba al tanto de la venganza de Kageyama.

A pesar de que seguían algo distraídos, la práctica no fue cancelada esta vez. Y cuando terminaron, Sugawara se acercó a Daichi... y este lo evitó. De igual forma, Kageyama se retiró apenas terminó la práctica. Alguien como él, que siempre se quedaba tiempo extra...

Definitivamente las cosas estaban mal.

Tsukkishima también faltó a clases el día siguiente. Parecía que faltaría a la práctica de nuevo, pero solo llegó un poco tarde.

"¡Tsukki!" Yamaguchi se emocionó al verle. Empero, pronto se percató de su semblante sombrío y se preocupó. "¿Pasa algo?"

Tsukkishima no respondió. Su entrecejo estaba profundamente arrugado, su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados. Y entonces, dio un par de zancadas hacia Kageyama —sin importarle interrumpir la práctica— y le dio una gran bofetada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Todos en el equipo jadearon.

Kageyama, habiendo recuperado el equilibrio, reaccionó. Golpeó de vuelta a Tsukkishima, lo más fuerte que pudo. El rubio se tambaleó y, enardecido, volvió a estampar sus puños contra Kageyama. Se enredaron en una pelea violenta y cayeron al suelo; golpeándose y arañándose como pudieran mientras los demás intentaban separarlos.

Fue ahí cuando Daichi cometió un error garrafal: "¡Dile que se calme!" le gritó a Sugawara al tiempo que trataba de agarrar a Kageyama. Sugawara frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué yo?" rezongó de vuelta. Daichi enarcó una ceja, desafiante; y Sugawara añadió: "¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?!"

Y así, se enfrascaron en su propia discusión; producto de la tensión que se había ido acumulando con ellos esos días. Asahi, Nishinoya y Tanaka se interpusieron entre ellos para que dejaran de pelear; mientras que los demás —inclusive el entrenador Ukkai y el maestro Takeda— tuvieron que intervenir.

"¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?!"

"¡Él empezó!" Kageyama se defendió, señalando a Tsukkishima. Este, indignado, se volvió a colocar sus lentes —ahora rotos—.

"¿Disculpa? ¡Fuiste tú el que hizo esa estúpida carta falsa!"

"¡Te lo merecías! ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! ¡Ya sé que la carta de Hinata la escribiste tú!"

"¡¿Por eso lo hiciste?!"

"¡¿Qué otro motivo crees que tendría?!"

Tsukkishima entrecerró los ojos, y por un momento parecía que iba a llorar.

"Eres incluso más idiota de lo que pensaba," espetó. "Sí, yo escribí esa carta, ¡pero fue porque Hinata me pidió ayuda!"

"¡¿EHHHH?!" Kageyama volteó a ver a Hinata, ilusionándose de nuevo. Hinata estaba sonrojado y Kageyama lo interpretó como una buena señal, al menos hasta que el joven comenzó a hipar y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.

"¿H-Hinata?" Kageyama se aclaró la garganta. "¿Es verdad?"

Los labios de Hinata temblaron. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared: si decía que sí, quién sabe cómo lo tomaría Kageyama; pero tampoco quería delatar a Yamaguchi.

Por suerte, fue este último el que le ahorró el dolor de romper un corazón.

"Sí," dijo nervioso. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre él. "Pero de hecho, Tsukki, esa carta no era de Hinata."

"Yamaguchi," lo llamó Hinata. Yamaguchi le sonrió.

"La carta era mía. Hinata mintió y dijo que era de él para Kageyama porque yo no estaba listo para decirte quién me gustaba. Y Yachi," la rubia volteó a verlo ante la mención de su nombre. Yamaguchi estaba temblando de nervios, pero admitió:

"La carta era para ti."

"¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Para mí?!"

Yamaguchi bajó la mirada.

"Lo siento. No pensé que causaría tantos problemas."

"Te conté todo acerca de Tet— Kuroo," recriminó Tsukkishima.

Yamaguchi apretó los párpados.

"Lo sé, y en verdad lo siento pero—"

"Espera," interrumpió Kageyama. "Hinata, ¿por qué dijiste que la carta era para mí?"

Hinata se sorprendió.

"La verdad... no lo sé," respondió con sinceridad. "F-fue lo primero que cruzó mi mente, supongo que por las prácticas de voleibol y esas cosas. ¡P-p-pero te juro que no iba a darte esa carta! ¡No sé cómo diablos llegó a ti! Yo tenía planeada guardarla hasta que Yamaguchi se sintiera listo—"

"Yo fui el que la puso en tu mochila, Kageyama," Sugawara suspiró, irrumpiendo en la conversación. "Lo siento como no tienes una idea. Realmente pensé que ustedes dos se gustaban y que necesitaban una pequeña ayuda."

"¡¿NOSOTROS DOS?!" Kageyama y Hinata intercambiaron miradas, ruborizándose profusamente. "¡Ugh! ¡Ni pensarlo!" agregó Hinata, nervioso.

Kageyama sintió su corazón romperse.

"Sí, ni pensarlo. No podría estar con un idiota como él," se defendió en voz apagada.

Hinata lo miró, herido. Pero sobre todo, consternado.

¿Por qué se veía tan triste?

"Yo pensé... que a Suga le gustaba Kageyama," admitió Daichi, avergonzado. Sugawara resolló.

"¿Es por eso que has estado insoportable todos estos días?"

Daichi se encogió, rascándose la nuca incómodamente.

"Eres mi mejor amigo. Estaba triste de que no me dijeras... y tal vez un poco celoso."

Daichi no estaba mintiendo. Pero sí estaba ocultando información. Después de todo, no podía dejar que Sugawara se enterara de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él y arruinar —más— su amistad.

Usualmente, Sugawara sonreiría y le diría que todo estaba bien y que Daichi había sido un tonto por actuar así. Pero Daichi lo conocía bien, y Sugawara estaba enojado.

"Increíble," espetó con sequedad, llamando la atención de los miembros del equipo. "Increíble, Daichi. Si soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no podías solo preguntarme qué estaba pasando?"

"Yo—"

"Pero no, tenías que armar un lío de esto. Preferiste ignorarme todos estos días y dejarme preguntándome qué demonios había hecho mal."

"Suga. En verdad lo siento."

Sugawara apretó los puños, un gesto muy poco característico de él.

"Estoy muy enojado, Daichi."

"Voy a salirme del club," dijo Tsukkishima. Todos voltearon a verle, boquiabiertos.

"¡Tsukki!"

"¡Tsukkishima! ¡Te necesitamos en el equipo!" dijo Tanaka. Tsukkishima negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez, pero estoy harto. No quiero estar en un ambiente como este, donde no se puede confiar en nadie."

"Tsukkishima. Por favor, danos la oportunidad de arreglar esto," pidió Asahi amablemente.

"No pueden," sentenció el aludido. "Las cosas ya están hechas." Fulminó a Kageyama con la mirada; "Espero que estés feliz."

Y salió.

El entrenador Ukkai y el maestro Takeda salieron tras de él, intentando persuadirlo. Daichi y Yamaguchi los siguieron; el primero por su labor como capitán del equipo y el segundo para intentar arreglar su amistad.

Pero todo fue en vano. Tsukkishima ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

"Hola, chicas. Disculpa Yachi, ¿crees que podríamos hablar un momento?" preguntó Yamaguchi al siguiente día, durante el recreo. Yachi se sonrojó y miró a Kiyoko, con quien anteriormente estaba manteniendo una animada conversación.

"Ve," musitó la pelinegra con una sonrisa amable. Yachi asintió, inquieta.

"Sí, Yamaguchi."

Salieron del salón y caminaron por el pasillo en un silencio incómodo, hasta llegar a un lugar donde no hubiera gente.

Yamaguchi pasó saliva.

"Sobre lo de ayer... Bueno, no... no era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda, ni espero una respuesta de tu parte. S-solo quería disculparme. No era así como quería que pasaran las cosas."

"¿No esperas que seamos... n-novios?" preguntó la rubia, nerviosa.

Yamaguchi sonrió, apenado.

"B-bueno... Claro que me gustaría, pero no significa que tengamos que serlo. La verdad, cuando pensaba en confesarme... nunca creí llegar tan lejos. Solo pensé que tenía que decirte que me gustas mucho. Creí que merecías saberlo."

Yachi sonrió con ternura.

"Es muy lindo de tu parte, Yamaguchi. Y en verdad... me gustaría corresponder tus sentimientos, pero... no puedo."

Yamaguchi miró al suelo. Sinceramente, no esperaba ser correspondido —pero eso no hacía que el dolor se marchara.

"Entiendo..."

"No, ¡déjame explicarte!" exclamó Yachi con su entusiasmo característico. "No puedo corresponderte porque a mí también, como a ti..." Yachi hizo una pausa y finalmente confesó:

"Me gustan las mujeres."

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento!" exclamó Yachi con los ojos llorosos de la intensa emoción. "Shimizu y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un par de meses. ¡Perdón por no haberles dicho! Incluso cuando tomaron tan bien lo de Asahi-san y Noya-san... Pero es diferente, ¿entiendes, Yamaguchi? Porque a la mayoría de los chicos del equipo les gusta Shimizu, y no queríamos lastimarlos y que afectara en sus partidos... Aunque supongo que pasó de otra manera." Suspiró.

Yamaguchi rio con amargura.

"Es por que todos somos tarados."

"¡Yamaguchi!"

"Es la verdad," dijo un poco más ligero. Yachi esbozó una sonrisa.

"Bueno, sí. Un poquito. Pero los queremos."

Yamaguchi asintió.

"Entonces, ¿estamos bien?" cuestionó la rubia.

Yamaguchi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Sí. Y no te preocupes. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Yachi se enterneció y le dio un abrazo.

"¡Gracias, Yamaguchi! ¡Eres el mejor!"

* * *

Si algo dolía más que el enojo, eso era la indiferencia.

Lo peor de todo es que Sugawara no había dejado de hablarle, mas era evidente que había un distanciamiento entre ambos. Sus sonrisas eran frías y sus palabras calculadas.

Daichi no pudo aguantar ni un día así, pero cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema; Sugawara lo evitaba. No fue hasta el final del día de clases y antes de la práctica que Daichi decidió que no iba a dejar que esto fuera más lejos. Antes de que Sugawara fuera al gimnasio sin esperarle, Daichi lo tomó por la muñeca desesperadamente.

"¡Suga! Por favor escúchame."

Sugawara intentó soltarse, contemplando sus alrededores. Al menos ya no había nadie en el salón, o vaya que sería vergonzoso.

"¿Por qué lo haría? Tú me trataste así como por una semana," respondió molesto.

Daichi lo miró entristecido.

"Suga. Por favor, solo dame un par de minutos," rogó. "Por nuestro equipo."

Sugawara entornó los ojos. Al ver que la voluntad de Daichi no enflaquecía, suspiró.

"Está bien. Solo por el equipo."

Daichi esbozó una sonrisa triste y lo soltó.

"Lo siento mucho. En serio. Entiendo que estás enojado porque no fui honesto, y una buena amistad se basa en la honestidad. Así que aquí voy, aunque debo advertirte que esto probablemente arruine las cosas entre nosotros," bufó, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. "Bah, como si pudieran arruinarse más..."

"Oh por Dios Daichi, ¡solo dilo!" explotó Sugawara, impaciente.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Daichi lo miró a los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Me gustas," admitió al fin. "Como algo más que un amigo, ¿entiendes? No, de hecho... no solo me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti," corrigió. Sugawara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Daichi alzó las manos en un gesto para que lo dejara continuar. "Probablemente te asuste, y lo entiendo, pero es que nos conocemos desde hace tanto que un simple 'me gustas' no es suficiente. Y... tal vez sea mi imaginación, ¿okay? Pero llegué a pensar que tú también sentías algo por mí," balbució. "O-o sea, siento como si últimamente nos hemos vuelto más cercanos, por eso me puse celoso al pensar que sentías algo por Kageyama. Y lo arruiné. Y ahora lo estoy arruinando aún más..."

Sugawara colocó un largo y pálido dedo sobre los labios de Daichi.

"Sí, lo estás arruinando más... Con tanta palabrería."

Daichi estaba pasmado. Sugawara se puso de puntas y le dio un beso corto y sencillo en los labios.

Soltó una risita al notar el cambio de color en la piel morena de Daichi a un rojo encendido.

"Realmente no sabes cuando callarte, ¿verdad?" lo molestó.

Daichi pasó saliva.

"Suga. Eso significa que..."

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti," dijo Sugawara. "Pero fuiste un idiota."

Las facciones de Daichi se crisparon. Sugawara lo observó con perplejidad llevarse las manos al rostro.

"¿Daichi?"

Cuando Daichi apartó las manos, su rostro estaba colorado y sus ojos vidriosos. Apretó a Sugawara entre sus brazos tan fuerte que le sacó el aire.

"Daichi... Me estás aplastando..." se quejó Sugawara con voz estrangulada.

Daichi le dio otro apretón.

"Lo siento. ¡Estoy demasiado feliz!"

* * *

A veces, Kageyama encontraba paz en practicar solo.

Ese día en particular, lo único que quería era desquitarse con algo.

"Hey," escuchó a Hinata decir. También había llegado temprano a la práctica de ese día... si es que había práctica.

"Hey." Kageyama respondió sin dirigirle la mirada. Siguió arrojando balones al otro lado de la red.

Hinata suspiró.

"¿Quieres lanzarme un par de balones?"

Kageyama se detuvo en seco. Volteó a verlo: ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera dolor.

"No."

Hinata lucía herido, y Kageyama desvió la mirada para no enojarse y reclamarle por ello. Y es que, ¿qué derecho tenía él al mirarlo así, cuando lo había despreciado claramente frente a todos el día anterior?

"Oye," insistió Hinata cuando Kageyama regresó a su tarea. "Sé que probablemente no sirva de nada, pero... quisiera que me perdones. Te juro que no era mi intención que la carta llegara a ti."

Kageyama hizo una pausa, miró al suelo y se rascó la nuca.

"No me importa esa estúpida carta. Entiendo que fue un accidente," dijo, apretando un balón entre sus manos. "Simplemente no tengo nada qué decir al respecto. No entiendo qué clase de broma enferma estabas tratando de jugarme al decir mi nombre—"

"¡No era una broma! ¡Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué se me vino a la mente tu nombre!" estalló Hinata. Se jaloneó el cabello, desesperado. "Mira, no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Puede volver a ser como en el principio, no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que el equipo vuelva a ser uno solo para que podamos jugar voleibol. Pensé que tú también querrías algo así."

Kageyama lo miró fijamente. Hinata tenía esa expresión determinada en su rostro a la que no podía resistirse. Además, cuando se trataba de su otro amor —el voleibol— Hinata estaba en lo correcto.

Kageyama quería jugar.

Exhaló. Tendría que poner sus sentimientos de lado una vez más.

"Tienes razón. Esto... es un poco vergonzoso, pero ya había pensado algo así. Creo..." Kageyama hizo una mueca, señal de que era un gran sacrificio para él lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Creo que le debo disculpas a Tsukkishima," admitió entre dientes; "pero no va a querer verme. Y se me había ocurrido que..."

"Deberíamos traer a Kuroo-san," finalizaron ambos al unísono. Intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa... y luego comenzaron a discutir sobre a quién se le había ocurrido primero esa idea. Fueron Daichi y Sugawara —que llegaron al mismo tiempo, agarrados de la mano— quienes los calmaron, y luego los ayudaron a establecer el plan para que Kuroo viniera y Tsukkishima regresara al equipo. Cuando los demás llegaron les comentaron al respecto, y todos accedieron a participar.

Definitivamente, las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

* * *

"Tsukki, háblame," rogó Yamaguchi el día siguiente al final de las clases. El aludido le había aplicado la ley del hielo desde el día anterior.

"No tengo nada qué decirte," fueron sus primeras palabras al muchacho. Iba a colocarse sus audífonos, pero Yamaguchi se lo impidió.

"¡Hey!"

"Pero yo sí," espetó Yamaguchi severamente, aunque pronto su voz se suavizó. "Tsukki, no podía decirte porque eres muy genial, ¿entiendes? Y temía que pensaras que soy patético."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" rezongó Tsukkishima. Puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres patético, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amigo."

Yamaguchi sonrió.

"Hablé con Yachi ayer. Y me rechazó."

"¿Qué?"

Yamaguchi se enterneció al percatarse de la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.

Se encogió de hombros.

"No importa. Quedamos como amigos. Solo quería contártelo."

Tsukkishima asintió, un poco más tranquilo. No lo demostraría, pero le alegraba que Yamaguchi le contara sus cosas. Lo hacía sentir importante, al menos para alguien.

"Gracias."

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Y luego Yamaguchi volvió a hablar.

"Tsukki."

"¿Qué?"

"Ven a la práctica hoy," rogó. "Por favor."

El rostro de Tsukkishima se volvió sombrío.

"En serio no planeo regresar al club de voleibol," aseveró. "Solo trae decepciones."

"Tsukki. Por favor. Sería más fácil para mí si tú estuvieras ahí... Ya sabes, por lo de Yachi y esas cosas," Yamaguchi suplicó. Yachi y él estaban en buenos términos, pero sabía que era una buena manera de obligar a Tsukkishima a volver al club. Y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba funcionando.

Sonrió. "¿Por favor?"

Tsukkishima soltó un quejido, derrotado.

"¿Por qué me haces estas cosas?"

Yamaguchi rio.

"Porque soy tu mejor amigo."

* * *

Yamaguchi cumplió con su trabajo de llevar a Tsukkishima al gimnasio. Cuando ambos llegaron, los demás ya estaban ahí, sentados y conversando en las gradas.

"Chicos," saludó Yamaguchi. Tsukkishima se extrañó de que no estuvieran más que ellos, y de que ninguno estaba practicando.

"¿Y el entrenador? ¿Y el maestro?"

Kageyama se acercó a Tsukkishima y se inclinó hacia adelante, cabizbajo.

Tsukkishima se sorprendió.

"Tsukkishima. Lo siento. Creo que todos lo sentimos por este enorme malentendido, pero fui yo el actuó más como un tonto. Jamás debí escribirte esa carta. Estaba muy enojado."

El rubio asintió, demasiado confundido como para enojarse o burlarse. Jamás se hubiese esperado que 'el Rey' tuviera la capacidad de pedir perdón de forma tan sincera.

"Acepto tu disculpa. Pero solo por el equipo," sentenció. Fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada cuando agregó en un susurro:

"Lo que hiciste... realmente me dolió."

"Lo sé. Y por eso quería hacer las pases contigo."

"¿Huh?"

La expresión desentendida de Tsukkishima se iluminó en el momento en que Kuroo Tetsurou emergió de los vestidores.

"Tetsu— Kuroo," corrigió, subiendo su guardia. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te lo dije, ¿no te acuerdas?" dijo Kuroo. "Te pregunté si podía venir."

Tsukkishima desvió la mirada.

"Eso fue antes."

"Sí, pero estos chicos me lo pidieron. No estaba seguro si era correcto, pero tenía ganas de verte."

Tsukkishima enfureció.

"Cállate. Me hiciste quedar como un tonto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías nada de la carta de la que estaba hablando? ¿Por qué me seguiste el juego?"

"Porque me gustas," respondió Kuroo sin pensarlo. El corazón de Tsukkishima latió fuertemente, mas no podía permitirse ilusionarse de nuevo. Su ceño se intensificó.

"Eso no es suficiente. Sabes, decirte esas cosas fue muy difícil para mí. Siempre que estoy feliz... u orgulloso de algo, resulta ser una mentira," se detuvo y pasó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

(Sí, estaba pensando en su hermano).

"...Estaba asustado de que fueras a decepcionarme, y tenía razón."

Kuroo suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

"Lo siento. No quería hacerlo. Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa el día de tu llamada, e iba a preguntarte de qué rayos estabas hablando, pero luego dijiste todas esas cosas que me hicieron tan feliz y no me importó lo demás," admitió. "Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto."

Los labios de Tsukkishima temblaron.

"Me siento estúpido."

Kuroo acarició su mejilla con ternura. Tsukkishima levantó la mirada.

"Kei, ¿no lo entiendes? La carta era falsa, pero lo que siento por ti es real."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Kuroo sonrió con ternura.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no querer al chico que fue hasta Tokio para llamarme un 'maldito idiota mentiroso'? Y luego terminar conmigo," bufó, tomando la nariz de Tsukkishima entre sus dedos a forma de juego. "Realmente eres único, Kei."

Tsukkishima hizo una mueca y se zafó de su agarre. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se ocultó en su pecho, sintiéndose vulnerable.

"No me trates como si fuera un niño," farfulló.

Kuro lo abrazó de vuelta.

"No lo hago," hizo una pausa, y luego admitió:

"Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero," respondió Tsukkishima. Kuroo deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Eso significa que estamos juntos de nuevo?"

Tsukkishima se ruborizó.

"Sí. ¡Pero si vuelves a arruinarlo, te juro que voy a ir hasta Tokio y—!"

Kuroo silenció a Tsukkishima estampando sus labios contra los del rubio. El resto del equipo se deshizo en exclamaciones, aplausos y alguno que otro chiflido.

"Bien, creo que es hora de irnos," Daichi rio ante el entusiasmo con el que Kuroo y Tsukkishima se besaban. En ese momento, la pareja se separó.

"No se preocupen. Ya nos íbamos," dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa traviesa, tomando la mano de Tsukkishima. "Oh... y gracias."

"Gracias," repitió Tsukkishima en voz baja y con las mejillas arreboladas. Intercambió un vistazo con Kageyama y ambos asintieron cortamente antes de que la pareja se retirara. Después de todo, si no hubiera sido por Kageyama, Tsukkishima y Kuroo probablemente no estarían juntos.

"Uff, me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad," comentó Nishinoya mientras todos recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para irse. "Mañana ya habrá práctica normal, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, al fin," respondió Sugawara.

"Bueno chicos, vámonos," dijo Daichi. Todos comenzaron a retirarse, a excepción de Tanaka que se acercó a Yamaguchi.

"Hey. ¿Cómo están las cosas con Yachi-san?"

Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros.

"Me rechazó, pero está bien. Quedamos como amigos."

"¿Te dio alguna razón en específico?"

"Sí, pero no puedo decirlo."

"Es porque está saliendo con Kiyoko-san, ¿no?" susurró Tanaka. Yamaguchi palideció.

"¡¿C-c-cómo sabes eso?!"

Tanaka soltó una carcajada.

"Tranquilo. Kiyoko-san me lo dijo hace unos meses, cuando al fin me animé a pedirle que saliera conmigo. Me pidió que guardara el secreto, pero me imaginé que después de lo de Yachi-san ya lo sabrías," explicó entre murmuros. "Es una lástima, ¿no?"

Yamaguchi torció los labios.

"Un poco. Pero mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo soy."

Tanaka esbozó una sonrisa ante la nobleza del joven. En el fondo, debía estar herido; solo que no quería admitirlo y preocupar o hacer sentir mal a los demás. Sin embargo, embotellar los sentimientos también era malo —y es por eso que Tanaka se le había acercado.

"Sí, pero aún así duele un poco cuando pasa," lo incentivó.

Yamaguchi suspiró.

"La verdad, sí."

Tanaka le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, ¿por qué no me preguntaste? Te pude haber salvado de un gran lío."

"No lo pensé," confesó el joven. Ahora que se le ocurría, no hubiera sido una mala idea —aunque de cierta forma, no se arrepentía. Era por su carta que sus amigos al fin estaban más felices.

Tanaka lo rodeó con un brazo y le revolvió el cabello.

"La próxima vez, ¡no dudes en venir con el tío Tanaka para que te dé consejos para ligar!" rio orgullosamente. Su buen humor era tan contagioso que Yamaguchi no pudo evitar reír un poco, también.

"¡Tanaka! ¡Deja en paz a Yamaguchi!" exclamó Ennoshita, a punto de salir. Tanaka soltó a Yamaguchi y levantó las manos.

"Ya, ya. Oye, Ennoshita. ¿Por qué no salimos los tres a cenar? Así puedo darles a los dos un par de consejos con las mujeres," volvió a decir con ese aire orgulloso tan típico de él. Inclusive Ennoshita no pudo resistirse a su entusiasmo, y puso los ojos en blanco mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"No suena mal. Noche de chicos, entonces."

"¡YEAH!" exclamó Tanaka, rodeando a Yamaguchi con un brazo y luego acercándose a Ennoshita para rodearlo con el otro. "¡Vamos!"

Yamaguchi rio. Quizá su corazón estaba roto, pero al menos tenía maravillosos amigos que lo ayudarían a sanarlo.

* * *

"Bueno, al fin todo se arregló," comentó Hinata cuando Kageyama y él salieron del gimnasio.

El pelinegro asintió.

"Sí," dijo cortante. Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Kageyama lo interrumpió. "Hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana," respondió Hinata en voz débil, observándolo irse.

Kageyama no miró atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía se encontraría con esa expresión de cachorro abandonado a la que no podría resistirse.

Suspiró. No era justo. Hinata era el que lo había lastimado primero.

Llegó a la parada de autobuses. Estaba concurrida y él estaba tan absorbido por su tristeza que no se dio cuenta de que Daichi y Sugawara también estaban ahí. De hecho, tampoco se había percatado de que Hinata se había dado cuenta de su error y lo había seguido hasta la parada para intentar hablar con él. Pero fueron Sugawara y Daichi los que le quitaron la oportunidad al acercársele primero, de modo que Hinata tuvo que quedarse observando de cierta distancia.

"Kageyama, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Sugawara.

Kageyama exhaló audiblemente.

"Realmente me gusta Hinata," se desahogó. "Pero creo que él me desprecia."

Daichi y Sugawara se miraron con preocupación.

Hinata se había quedado pasmado, inmóvil entre la pequeña multitud de la parada. Sin embargo, aunque sus miembros no le respondieran y su aliento se le hubiese escapado; su corazón estaba más activo que nunca, palpitando fuertemente en su pecho. Una emoción intensa se apoderó de él, similar a la alegría que lo invadía cuando ganaba un partido.

Y entonces Hinata lo entendió.

La razón porque el nombre de Kageyama había sido el primero en venir a él era porque en realidad le gustaba. Era por eso mismo que se había sentido tan triste y con miedo a perderlo en el momento en que Kageyama había empezado a ignorarlo.

Y también le preocupaba que Kageyama lo había entendido todo mal.

"No lo creo," intervino Daichi.

"Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, por favor no traten de hacerme sentir mejor. Ustedes mismos lo escucharon el otro día. Todos lo oyeron."

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco.

Sugawara hizo una mueca.

"Bueno... sí, pero eso no significa que realmente piense eso de ti," Se encogió de hombros. "A veces la gente dice cosas sin pensar."

Kageyama negó con la cabeza, sumamente deprimido.

"No creo. De hecho lo entiendo, ¿saben? Soy un asco de persona. Como lo que le hice a Tsukkishima por venganza."

"La gente hace cosas estúpidas cuando está enamorada, Kageyama," Daichi habló, pensado en su propia experiencia. "No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo."

"Daichi dice la verdad. Si fueras tan malo, ni siquiera te hubieras molestado en tratar de resolverlo."

Kageyama se estaba exasperando.

"No sé, chicos, en verdad..."

"¡KAGEYAMAAAAA!" Hinata gritó.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. ¿Cómo podía Kageyama pensar todo eso de él mismo?

En verdad era un estúpido.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon a verlo. Hinata se abrió paso entre la pequeña multitud y se abalanzó sobre Kageyama, dándole un par de manotazos para desquitar su irritación.

"¡¿Qué mierda?!" vociferó Kageyama, forcejeando contra Hinata. "¡¿De dónde rayos saliste tú?!"

"Chicos, ¡dejen de pelear!" Sugawara clamó. Hinata obedeció al instante, dejando de luchar y desarmando a Kageyama al rodearlo con sus brazos.

"Siempre supe que eras un idiota, Bakageyama. Pero nunca pensé que tanto."

"¿De qué hablas?" cuestionó Kageyama, malencarado. Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y con las mejillas rosadas.

"¿No te das cuenta de que dije tu nombre porque me gustas?"

La sangre se acumuló en el rostro de Kageyama. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Hinata, ¡si este es otro truco!"

"¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!" reclamó Hinata, ofendido. Hizo un puchero y bajó la voz. "Aunque no te culpo si no te das cuenta. Ni yo me había dado cuenta, pero después de lo que dije fue... ¿Cómo se dice? Cuando no puedes dejar de hacer algo."

"¿Inevitable?" intervino Sugawara. Hinata le sonrió.

"¡Sí, eso! ¡Gracias, Sugawara-san!"

Sugawara soltó una risita y Daichi puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando algo acerca de que debía dejar de meterse en los asuntos de los demás. El autobús llegó en ese momento y todos subieron, a excepción de la pareja que estaba demasiado enfrascada en confesar sus sentimientos por el otro.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

"Eres un tonto."

"¡Hey!" Hinata se quejó. "No se supone que le digas ese tipo de cosas a la persona que te gusta."

Kageyama volvió a enrojecer. Hinata lucía tan adorable, y que dijera esas cosas era demasiado para él. Además, jamás había tenido experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

"Yo... emm... Lo siento."

Hinata rio ante la ingenuidad del pelinegro.

"No importa. Me gusta," dijo. Sonrió coquetamente, jugando con un mechón de su cabello anaranjado. "Siento... siento que es como si me dijeras 'te quiero'."

"¡H-Hinata idiota!" Kageyama estalló, sonrojándose todavía más. Hinata volvió a reír.

"¡Ves! Ahí está de nuevo, Bakageyama."

"¡Eres...!" Kageyama se detuvo a media oración, percatándose de que su única forma de defenderse era soltar otro insulto —y eso solo volvería a comprobar lo que Hinata había dicho. Así que solo escondió su rostro apenado detrás de sus palmas temblorosas. "Ugh."

Hinata rio, abrazando a Kageyama. Cerró los ojos; concentrándose en la esencia de Kageyama, la textura de su ropa y su piel, el sonido de su corazón palpitando fuertemente...

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, y que...

Otro autobús acababa de irse.

"Espera, ¡el autobús!" vociferó, deshaciendo el abrazo y corriendo tras él.

"¡Maldita sea!" escuchó a Kageyama quejarse tras de él. Lo alcanzó rápidamente, puesto que sus piernas eran más largas, y tomó su mano instintivamente para llevarlo con él.

Hinata parpadeó, azorado. Desde su perspectiva veía la espalda de Kageyama corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Iba maldiciendo, tironeando de él y sin dejar de apretar su mano.

Y Hinata sonrió.

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
